The present invention relates to view finder devices for use in cameras and more particularly to an improved view finder device in which a plurality of lenses can be selectively positioned in a viewing position.
Mechanisms are known which change the magnification of a view finder in cameras having more than one photographic lens and in cameras for producing special effects such as pseudo tele or pseudo pan. However, in general, such mechanisms are complicated and capable of providing only two levels of magnification.
In copending application Ser. No. 255,091 referenced above, a view finder is disclosed which comprises three lenses mounted for pivotal movement about three separate axis respectively. Cam means are provided for moving the respective lenses between a common viewing position and separate folded positions.